


Kim/Ron-Sex Game

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Kissing, Licking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim and Ron try to beat each other in love...making





	Kim/Ron-Sex Game

Kim was a very competitive person. This turned out to be a bit of a double edge sword when it came to dating her. She would bring it to the bedroom. It made Ron exhausted.

“Alright Ron, tonight I’m thinking a little 69. The one who makes the other cums first, wins.”

Ron gave a shrug. The two kissed and began to undressed. The two fell on to the bed. Rolling on their sides, the two alleged their faces with their partners respective genitals. The two lovers took very different approaches to their game. Ron decided the best way to win was too make Kim cum as fast as he could. He targeted her clit as he kissed it and swirled his tongue around it.

Kim on the other hand, focused more on herself. She felt the pleasure building in her crotch, and tried to hold it in. Not to say she wasn’t trying to please Ron. Far from it. She ran her tongue along his member, teasing her boyfriend’s junk. But her focus was on her own crotch.

It was a contest of wills. And of course, Kim’s was stronger. After constant stroking, Ron felt himself cum all over the redhead’s face. Once victory is in her grasp, Kim let herself cum, squirting on Ron’s face.

“Ah KP, you got it in my eye.”

Kim was already cleaning her face, “Like you’re one to talk Ron.” She tossed the towel over to her boyfriend.

“Ew, Kp give me a new towel.”

The two cleaned up and got back in bed. Ron kissed his girlfriend. “I love you Kim.”

“I love you too Ron.”

Naked, they cuddled under the covers, bodies pressed together. Sleep came for them shortly.


End file.
